


Taco Tuesday

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: $3 off for 2 Chalupa Supremes? That sounds like a perfect dinner date in Wade's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that KINDA stayed true to the characters, just to take a small break from my usual alternate universe stories.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the city buildings, creating a mixture of warm hues across the sky and the soft blanket of clouds were gradually breaking up to make way for the stars to triumphantly shine. It was a beautiful evening as always, a perfect time for Deadpool to jump from rooftop to rooftop in search of the one and only Spider-Man.

Wade leaped from one edge of the building and grabbed hold of a sturdy pipe of the next and climbed up. He looked around, waiting to catch those delicious red and blue spidey-buns, glistening in the lights of magic hour.

“Where. On Earth. Could he be?” Wade was at a loss of breath and he bent over to grip his knees. Every evening Peter and Wade would meet up on a rooftop and have a nice chat.

**[Ahem, more like you obsessively stalk him and force him into a conversation.]**

_Hey--quiet you. Quit ruining my story!_

A quick shadow swooped passed Wade’s line of sight. Wade immediately stood tall, searching left and right for any signs of Spider-Man, but he was nowhere to be found.

“If you keep loitering on the roof of Taco Bell, I’m gonna have to report you.” the merc’s eyes darted upward and there Spider-Man was, on a slightly taller building with his fists planted on his hips. He didn’t seem too pleased to see him at all.

Deadpool opened his arms. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! That is so sweet of you to find me, because I wouldn’t know where to start if I wanted to find you. Do you have an address or--”

“What’re you doing here, Deadpool?” Spider-Man crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

The merc wagged a finger at him and nodded. “Right, right. To the point. Ahem. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me here.”

The hero raised a brow. “You’re asking _me_ on a date to _Taco Bell_?”

“Well, not necessarily a _date_ , per se--” Wade said quickly, feeling his face get warm. “I mean I don’t mind you calling it that, uh--for the safety of my precious Canadian nose I was gonna call it a ‘Bro Night Out’ or something along the lines of ‘Bro’ so you don’t flip out--”

Spider-Man didn’t let him finish and webbed to the building a few feet away from him. “Not interested.”

“Nonono wait!” The merc panicked and ran to the edge of the roof of Taco Bell, knowing very well he was unable to make the next jump even if he tried. Spider-Man sighed heavily and turned around.

“Give me _one_ reason why I should hang out with someone like you, Deadpool. You annoy me. I mean look at you--everything to you is a joke, you hurt people, you do illegal shit. I don’t even know you and you don’t even know me. We’re two different people, so what do you want?”

“I…” Wade stepped back slowly and put a hand on the back of his neck. His throat suddenly constricted as he felt a sore sensation in his chest. People talked about Spider-Man often--they said good things about him. He was suppose to be kind and gentle but with Deadpool…

“I just…” _I just want a friend,_ Wade wanted to say. He looked away and laughed it off casually, though he couldn’t stop his eyes from burning with tears. “Ha, I just um, it’s Taco Tuesday--it was three dollars off for two Chalupa Supremes. It comes with a free soda--I don’t drink soda and I thought, y’know, you could have it. But it’s fine, I just wanted to ask. You don’t have to--” Wade turned around and found that Spider-Man was gone.

The merc let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the ledge, slouching in disappointment. He shimmied a hand up his mask to wipe his face, then rested his chin in his hands. It hurt being alone. Wade just wanted someone to talk to other than the boxes that persistently nagged at him in his head. But it’s not like this was something new--everyone treated Wade like this.

**[I suggest going to the gun range to let out some steam.]**

**{Or you can go home and cry to Gilmore Girls. It saves money.}**

_Yeah...I think I’ll do that. Maybe after I get those Chalupas…_

 

Wade adjusted his mask once more and stood up. When he turned around, he saw Spider-Man with a Taco Bell bag in one hand and a soda in the other. The merc froze and his heart quickened. Spider-Man approached him and sat on the ledge beside Wade, who immediately sat back down. Before the merc could say anything, the hero dug into the bag full of food and gave Wade a Chalupa Supreme. He hesitantly took it and watched the hero scoot his mask over his nose  to eat.

“Spider-Man, I know I’m a nuisance, but you don’t have to--”

“Peter.” Spider-Man’s voice was muffled from a mouthful of food. He kept his eyes on the sunset.

“What?”

“My name is Peter.”

Wade’s eyes went wide and smile slowly stretched across his face. He quickly unwrapped his food and took a bite. “I’m Wade.”

Peter nodded, still staring at the sky. “Meet me here tomorrow around the same, okay?”

The merc flinched and nodded eagerly as he ate. Whatever Peter’s reason was for him to come back, Wade was happy. This was the first time in awhile that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry. I've never tried a Chalupa Supreme before and it looks pretty good.


End file.
